We more than a couple?
by Shadic Fusion
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Love and War. Eggman is fed up with Shadic disobeying him so he plans a new destructive creation. Will Shadic stand a chance against this new creation or will Eggman for once win?


**We more than a couple?**

Chapter 1: The flashback

It had been about 2 months after Eggman created Shadic and he and Amy were enjoying being a couple but little did they know, Eggman was planning something.

At Amy's house…

"Sigh this is a great party Amy." Sonic said as he ate 5 chilli dogs.

"I'm glad you guys think so." Amy said looking proud of her effort to make this amazing party.

"You really outdid yourself this time Amy." Shadic said as he walked in.

"Well the party man is here." Amy announced as everyone looked at Shadic.

"Hope I'm not late." Shadic said as he kissed Amy.

"Nah you're right on time." Tails said as she grabbed Sonic and they went to dance.

Shadic then grabbed a plate of 10 chilli dogs and started eating them when he noticed Amy looking down about something.

"Ames, you ok?" SHadic asked as he walked over to her looking out the window.

"Yea but can we talk privately?" Amy asked Shadic but Shadic understood that this was serious.

"Yea sure Amy." Shadic said as he was trying to comfort Amy.

They then went into Amy's room where Amy locked the door of her room and Shadic sat on the bed.

"So Amy, what's up?" Shadic asked as if she was gonna break up with him.

"Well… I realised something." Amy said sounding surprised by this.

"You realised what?" Shadic asked looking confused at Amy.

"Today markes our 2 month anniversary as a couple." Amy said.

Shadic just stood there just as he thought in his mind "Well it's a good thing that I got her something."

Amy then notices Shadic just standing there and not saying anything.

"Something up Shadic?" Amy asked looking puzzled.

"Oh, no. I was just thinking of Egghead and his "orders"" Shadic said laughing a little.

2 Months ago…

"You will obey only me got it?" Eggman said as he pointed at a diagram of Sonic

"Whatever you say Egg for brains." Shadic said with a side of sass.

"That's no way of treating your creator Shadic." Eggman said looking furious at Shadic's response.

"Look I don't care if you created me or not, I only do what I want." Shadic said as it was true that he could care less about working with Eggman.

End of flashback….

"Still amazed at the fact he decided to put chaos energy inside my body." Shadic said as he felt his stomach.

"Regardless of if he did or not, you're still my one and only Shadic and that's all that matters to me." Amy said as she could see that Shadic was questioning about this energy thing.

"Thanks Amy. But I gotta ask, are we more than couple?" Shadic asked.

"Well that's your decision Shadic but if you ask me, I think we are still a couple." Amy said looking very happy with what she thought.

"Well we probably should head back out to the party. We should go dance." Shadic said looking excited.

"Yea your right let's go." Amy said as they exited Amy's room.

Meanwhile over at Eggman's base….

"Yes! This is working out perfectly." Eggman said looking at his new creation.

"When the process was finished, this new creation stepped out of the capsule and looked at Eggman.

"Where do we start sir?" It said.

Chapter 2: Eggman and Shadic

After the party was over, Shadic decided to stay over at Amy's for the night.

"Dinner is almost done Amy." Shadic called out to Amy as she was taking a shower.

"I'm almost done Shadic." Amy called as she turned off the shower.

Amy got dressed and then came out of the bathroom wearing her normal red dress but was wearing a nice feather on her left ear.

"What's the feather Amy?" Shadic asked since it wasn't normal for her to wear one.

"It's for you Shadic." Amy said as she gave it Shadic.

The feather looked like a dark purple feather with a bit of red on it at tip.

Shadic put it on top of his right ear and it changed colors to match Shadic's quills.

"Well that's surprising." Amy said as Shadic looked at it.

Shadic took it off and then it reverted to the dark purple and red color.

"That is weird. It was like my quills a second ago. But… why didn't it change when you came out with it?" Shadic wondered.

"Now that you mention it, I dunno." Amy said wondering as well.

"Well regardless, dinner's ready Amy." Shadic said as he put the feather back on his ear.

Shadic then brought out 2 plates full of lasagna with a slight dash of pepper.

"Hope you like it," Shadic said smiling.

Amy's first bite into it, she was in love with it.

"This is AMAZING!" Amy squealed with her taste buds wanting so much more of it.

"I'm glad you like it Ames." Shadic said as he started eating his own plate of it.

They spent an hour eating cause they couldn't help but laugh at Eggman' failed plans and attempts at world conquest.

Then Shadic thought of something,. Something he never thought of before.

"Hey Ames, I just got a thought" Shadic said sounding a bit concerned.

"Something wrong?" Amy asked.

"If this is our 2 month anniversary, Eggman hasn't tried to kill us in 2 months." Shadic said sounding concerned.

"Maybe he's on vacation or something." Amy said understanding Shadic's concern.

"I highly doubt it Amy." Shadic said still wondering what Eggman is doing.

Over at Eggman's base…

"When do I start my work Doc?" It said as he was getting impatient.

"Patience my creature. Your time will come."Eggman said trying to make his creation less impatient.

"Well the sooner I can start the better." The creature said.

The next day….

"Alright Shadic, I'm heading out. Mind looking after my house while I'm gone?" Amy asked.

"Yea no problem Ames. I have nothing to do today anyway." Shadic said making her sound confident leaving Shadic in charge.

"Ok I'll be back at about 6. Please don't have anyone over here." Amy said sounding like she meant it.

"The only people I would possibly have here is Sonic and Tails and they were just here yesterday." Shadic said as he waved bye to Amy.

"Ok see ya later." Amy said waving bye to Shadic.

Over at Eggman's base…

"Time to go to work my creation."Eggman said as pointed the way out for it.

" As you wish Sir." The creature said as it flew out the roof.

The creature then went out to find Amy and found her talking to a badger named Sticks about some of her fashion designs.

"This would be perfect for my party next week, I'll take it Sticks." Amy said looking at the Red and pink dress with mini gems on it.

"Ok Amy that's 200 rings." Sticks said as she smiled.

Amy then pays for the dress and gets ready to go get lunch with Sonic and Tails when she sees Shadic or so she thinks.

She goes over to the person who looks like Shadic.

"Hey Shadic, uhh what are you doing here?" Amy asked looking very puzzled.

"Oh I was just coming to grab stuff so I can make dinner tonight." The Shadic clone said.

"Ohhh alright then, just let me know next time ok…" Amy said sounding surprised

The Shadic clone then noticed the dress Amy just got.

"That looks like garbage." The clone said looking like he meant it.

"It's not garbage Shadic, it's great and I'm gonna wear it for my party next week." Amy said sounding annoyed.

"Whatever you say pinky." The clone said

Amy was very mad when the imposter said that so she decided to just walk away from him.

By the time she got to the food court, Sonic and Tails were waiting for her.

"Hey Amy, you seemed annoyed at something." Tails said as Amy came to sit with them

"Shadic just called me Pinky and said my dress i just got was actual trash." Amy said looking red in the face.

"Why would Shadic do that?" Sonic wondered.

"Wish I knew, but then again he has an opinion." Amy said feeling bad about what "Shadic" said to her.

The 3 then just chill out and eat together while Amy tells them about the party she's having next week.

She then finishes having lunch with them and goes to finish her shopping.

"Everything's working out great Doctor." The clone said.

Chapter 3: The truth from Shadic

Shadic was still back at Amy's house getting dinner ready for them when Amy walks in looking exhausted and sad.

"Hey Ames, something wrong?" Shadic asked as he finished cooking dinner for them.

"I don't appreciate what you said to me earlier." Amy said as she sat on the couch.

"Uhh what did I say to you cause I've been here all day like I told you I would be." Shadic said sounding very confused.

"You weren't here all day, I saw you at the mall earlier and you said the dress I bought was garbage." Amy said looking furious at Shadic while he was so confused at what Amy was talking about.

"Amy, think about this. Why would I say something like that to my girlfriend of all people." Shadic said trying to make her feel better.

"You make a point as always Shadic." Amy said putting the facts together.

"Ok if you were here all day, then who was at the mall who looked exactly like you?" Amy wondered.

"Whoever it was must be something regarding Egghead." Shadic said with concern in his tone.

"True point Shadic." Amy said thinking of the truth of what Shadic said.

Amy and Shadic then sit down at the table to eat dinner.

"Made your favorite Amy, Meateor Pizza with extra spicy dip." Shadic said as he smiled.

"You have the potential of being a chef Shadic."Amy said as she began to eat a piece.

The 2 enjoy the pizza Shadic made. They laughed and kissed each other when one of them ate from the crust down and the other from tip up.

When they were done, Shadc decided he had to tell Amy something.

"Amy can I ask you something?" Shadic asked.

"Yea sure Shadic." Amy said sounding puzzled about it.

"Amy I know it's kinda soon but…." Shadic said as he went down to one knee, held out a box and asked" Will you marry me?" Shadic said as Amy just stood there in shock.

"YES! OF COURSE I WILL!" Amy said as picked the ring up from the box and put it on her finger.

"We'll have to start planning the wedding right away." Shadic said very excitedly.

"Yea we will." Amy said just as excitedly as Shadic is.

Chapter 4: Eggman's true plan

The next day Eggman was hard at work getting Shadic's clone ready for their true battle.

"Shadic, you will be unstoppable with the gem." Eggman said as he implanted a red and black gem on the clone's chest.

"So you're telling me this "Phantom Ruby" gem will eradicate the fake Shadic." The clone said with evil fire in his eyes.

"All in good time indeed Shadic, the clone of you will not stand a chance against you. MWAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" Eggman said as he evil laugh continued.

The clone then decided to join in and all you could hear in the base was the 2 of them laughing menacingly.

"Now that you have the Phantom Ruby attached to you, you can now create Illusionary battles to affect this "Clone" of you and become an unstoppable force to be reckoned with." Eggman said with dark poisoned fire in his eyes.

"I love the word unstoppable Sir.' Clone Shadic said as he prepared to go find the real Shadic.

"Go and find him and ELIMINATE HIM!" Eggman ordered as Clone Shadic flew out of the base.

(I know this chapter's a bit short but I wanted to do it like this so just go with it pls)

Chapter 5: The clash

Clone Shadic was out and about when he found him with Amy, Sonic and Tails all talking about what this imposter Shadic thing is.

Just then, Clone Shadic lands right in front of Shadic and they just stare at each other.

"Look I don't know who you think you are but I think that you're trouble." Shadic said looking serious.

"Uhh Shadic? This may not be the best time to pick a fight." Sonic said noticing the Phantom Ruby.

They then form a circle so they can talk privately and discuss strategy.

"Look Shadic you can spawn the emeralds, spawn one and warp us to my workshop." Tails ordered as Clone Shadic stood there waiting for a fight to begin.

"Alright Tails but I'm only doing it if it keeps us safe." Shadic said as he spawned in the red Chaos emerald.

"Chaos..Control!" Shadic yelled as they teleported to Tails's workshop.

"Alright Tails what do we do now?" Sonic asked as he and the others were looking for answers.

"We'll have to work fast but I have a plan." Tails said as they went over to one of her newly made machines.

"This outta power us up enough to overpower the Phantom Ruby."Tails said as she stepped into the machine with the Chaos emerald that Shadic had.

Tails then put it on top of the energy transfer thingamabobber with the whoozemawassit attached to it.

"This outta power up all of us beyond our true power but I'm worried it won't last long enough." Tails said sounding worried.

"Never say long enough. You guys are already powerful so give me everything it has Tails." Shadic said as he entered the machine.

"Alright then Shadic…."Tails said as she turned the machine on and Shadic started to gain extra energy from the emerald.

Next thing he knows, he has 2 rings on his wrists and wonders what they are for.

"I programmed the machine to give inhibitor rings to you so we don't abuse the emerald's power." Tails said as Shadic looked at his inhibitor rings.

"I get abusing the emerald's powers is bad so I'll take what I got and take him or should I say it on." Shadic said as he prepared to teleport them again. But they were transported instead by Clone Shadic.

"Alright then clone of me, you and your friends are out of time." Clone Shadic said with dark fire in his eyes.

Chapter 6: The End of Shadic?

The 2 Shadics start to meet each other blow for blow and nobody can get a successful hit.

"If this keeps up Shadic will tire himself out and will get killed by the clone." Sonic said with concern in his eyes and tone.

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"Amy, launch me at the clone like a pinball." Sonic ordered as Amy spawned in her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Fire!" Amy yelled as she whacked Sonic making him go into spinball form and fly right into Clone Shadic's face.

"That all you got?" Clone Shadic asked as blood came out of his nose a little.

"Not even close." Shadic said as he used Chaos Blast to damage the clone but he countered by Illusional burst.

"They really are a match. It's as if they are both connected." Tails thought and then was very worried.

"If the clone dies then so does Shadic." Tails said in shock.

"If I have to sacrifice myself to save you, I will!" Shadic said.

"Time to see how much this power really works." Shadic said as he spawned in the emeralds but was stopped by Amy.

"I won't let you die Shadic." Amy said with tears in her eyes.

"Amy, I need to do this to save you guys. Shadic said as he pushed Amy away.

"Time to show you my true power." Shadic said as he went Hyper.

Hyper Shadic stood there as Clone Shadic tried using his illusional power on him but to no effect.

Time to finish you off FAKER!" Shadic said as he removed the inhibitor rings.

A red aura formed around him giving him an extreme boost of power.

"Sonic,get Amy and Tails someplace safe" Shadic ordered as Sonic grabbed them and they went back to Amy's house so they would be safe.

"Shadic! SHADIC!" Amy yelled as she, Sonic and Tails disappeared beyond the trees and back to Amy's house.

"I should've done this to that capsule when I was there last time. But it's too late to do that now."Shadic said as he prepared his last attack.

"CHAOSS…. BLAST!" Shadic said as he unleashed a massive bomb of energy around him and Clone Shadic.

Bout 30 mins later, Sonic, Tails and Amy return to where Shadic was fighting the clone and saw that both were down but the clone was destroyed and Shadic was just laying there.

Amy then runs over to where Shadic lay and shakes him begging him to wake up.

"Shadic! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Amy screamed as she cried.

Tails and Sonic then walk over to Amy where she stood in despair and sadness.

"He was a great friend, hero and lover Amy, he would've loved to stay with us but his sacrifice will be remembered." Sonic said trying to comfort Amy

"But now we can't get married!" Amy said crying in Sonic arms.

Tails then looks at Shadic and his energy rating.

"He's still able to be healed guys!" Tails yelled as she grabbed Shadic.

"Get me back to my shop pronto Sonic! We don't have much time!" Tails said as Sonic grabbed her, Amy and an unconscious Shadic.

Sonic runs literally as fast as he can possibly go and in 10 seconds, they were at Tails's workshop.

"Ok let's do this." Tails said as she walked in her workshop with Shadic in her arms.

"This'll take a while." Tails said with concern and joy in her tone.

4 hours later…

Tails comes out and signals Sonic to bring Amy in.

Sonic and Amy walk in to see a weak but alive Shadic.

Amy just runs over and hugs Shadic and Shadic does the same.

"I was worried that you were dead!" Amy said as tears of joy came from her

"Aw Amy, you know I would never leave you hanging. But it was thanks to Tails I'm still alive" Shadic said as he kissed Amy and winked at Tails.

Shadic spends the next 3 weeks in Tails's workshop healing back to full health and Amy decides to stay there with Shadic and Tails.

"Shadic, I know you're still healing but are we more than a couple?" Amy asked.

"Amy, we're always more than a couple and nothing will change that.

The End


End file.
